<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Be the Nephew by TheMysteryfox82</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22673254">Be the Nephew</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMysteryfox82/pseuds/TheMysteryfox82'>TheMysteryfox82</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Homestuck</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Canon Compliant, Fuck the epilogues, Gen, Implied/Referenced Abuse, The Homestuck Epilogues: Candy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 17:42:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>131</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22673254</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMysteryfox82/pseuds/TheMysteryfox82</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The Epilogues sucked</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Be the Nephew</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>&gt;&gt;Be the nephew. </p><p>You don’t know when Gamzee came into the picture, but you always wanted to tear him out. At first, it was simply to place him into a newer picture. Now it is more physical.</p><p>You were showered in gifts and favors, and attention your parents didn’t have the energy to give you. He was your only friend. And then he wasn’t. Your ‘uncle’ had plans you couldn’t fulfill. </p><p>He brought rot into your skin and allowed it to seep into your bones without even touching you. </p><p>He made you feel like you were less than nothing.</p><p>Soda-scented days haunt your dreams.</p><p>&gt;&gt;You don’t rip him out of your family picture, with Mother and Father and Auntie Harley and Uncle John.</p><p>You would much rather rip him to pieces.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>